Smell's Divine
by Isho Moogoo
Summary: Daisuke is a kitsune hanyou who is forced by his eccentric mother to go to a demon school. as soon as he gets there, he is chased by half the student body Then Dark claims Dai as his.
1. it's DaisUKE

**Isho: new story! ^.^ **

**Summery, Daisuke is sent to a school for demons by his mum, Emiko. The min. he gets there, he is regaled by lust struck demons, who all love his scent. One such creature is Dark, who immediately claims Dai as his. WHAT WILL HAPPEN!**

**Daisuke- half kitsune**

**Emiko- kitsune**

**Dark- crow demon**

**Kraid- siren**

**Satoshi- ice demon**

**Saehara- wolf demon**

**Towa- crow demon  
**

**Risa- succubus**

**Riku- Ameona (rain spirit)**

**With- doppelganger**

**Used their personality/looks as a base. Except Riku, had to look one up for her.**

**

* * *

**

"Dai! Get up! It's your first day, don't want to be late!"

I pry my eyes open, practically feeling the grit in my eyes. I groan and sit up, rubbing said grit.

"DAISUKE! I KNOW YOU HEARD ME!"

"I'M UP!"

There is silence once more and I crawl out of bed. I get my uniform and head to the bathroom, wanting to take a shower first. I get in and turn on the soothing warm water. I grab the plain smelling shampoo and rub it onto my head, making sure not to get any soap or water in my ears. The last time I did that, Mom had to hang me upside-down to get it out. I was ten then, and I made sure never to let it happen again. I press them against my scalp and tilt my head, effectively getting the foam out of my hair.

I turn the water off and get a towel. Once I rub all of the moisture off my body, I get into my new uniform. I sigh, why did mom have to send me to school? I prefer to be home schooled, even if this place is for demons, I just won't fit in. (home schooled b/c of ears) For starters, the school has dorms, and it is mandatory to stay there through the week. The human population doesn't know of our existence so we have to be discreet. Because of that, I'll only be able to come back home on weekends. I go back out to my room and grab my bag and a hat, for the drive to the school.

Second, school started one month ago and I will be put in front of a bunch of full demons who will try to pick on me because I'm a hanyou. Mom fond this school late and we had to move, which is why I'm starting late anyway. I sigh and head down for some breakfast. Mom beams at me and puts some eggs in front of me after ruffling my hair and rubbing my ears, making me blush.

"Oh Dai, you look so cute!"

I roll my eyes, she always says that. She goes back into the kitchen and I quickly eat the warm gooey eggs, savoring my last bit of happiness. Once I'm done and put my hat over my ears, Mom gets the keys and we head out to the car. I wonder who I'll be boarding with.

****view change****

I wake to my alarm clock; man I wish I could destroy that thing. I turn it off and drag myself out of bed. I stretch and yawn, just another Monday. I get dressed and get my books. Wonder if anything new is going to happen. Nah, probably not.

"Hey, Dark! Wait up!"

I turn and see Saehara running towards me. I wait for him, wondering what he's excited about. He eventually catches up.

"Hey did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

He rolls his eyes.

"Only you would be that out of it. Anyway, I heard that we were getting a new student"

I raise my eyebrows, mildly interested.

"Did you hear anything else?"

He shakes his head and we head to class.

"Mr. Dark, can we speak with you for a min.?"

I turn to see the dorm supervisor. What does he want?

****v ch****

We get to the school building and I get out, taking my suitcase with me. I turn back to Mom who is waving at me.

"Bye hunnie! Hope you have a good time. I'll be back at the end of the week!"

I wave back and she drives off. I take a deep breath and turn to the school. I walk through the gates and look for the dorm buildings. I spot them and walk towards them, looking for dorm B. I find it and walk in. I find the dorm sup.'s office. Before I can knock on the door, it slams open and a very angry purple haired boy storms out. He brushes past me, thankfully ignoring me. A man who I assume is the supervisor walks to the door. He looks at me and smiles.

"I presume you are Niwa Daisuke?"

I nod.

"Good, just give me your bags and I'll take them to your room. Here's your schedule, see you after class for the tour and dorm rules."

I take the paper and walk out of the building, now headed for the main one. Once inside, I look at the paper, I have history first. Then free period and English. Let's see, room 26, room 26.

****v ch****

I flop into my chair, angry. How dare that guy give him a roommate! I fought long and hard for a room all to him self. Now this new kid shows up at the last min. and it happens that the only room left was mine? I don't think so. The min. I get a chance, I'm giving that kid a piece of my mind! I'm still fuming when Saehara pokes my arm. I switch my glare to him. He winces.

"So, uh, what did the dorm sup. say?"

"That bastard put the new kid in my room."

"Well that's not tha-"

The teacher walks in, cutting him off. He's lucky, if he continued; I would've made it so he couldn't have children. The teacher clears his throat, grabbing the rest of the rooms' attention. I can't help but notice a faint and pleasing scent wafting from the door.

"As you all may have heard, we have a last min. transfer student. I hope you all treat him well. You may come in."

Just then a small, redheaded kid comes into the room, making the faint smell I caught earlier, skyrocket, practically crippling half the class. It's all I can do to resist.

"This is Niwa Daisuke. Can you tell us a bit about yourself?"

I think the teacher is ogling him as well. I'll have to take care of that. Niwa turns shyly to the class, turning his matching ruby eyes to the floor. His demeanor screams uke, which makes half the class want to jump him right there. I'm definitely going to have to deal with this.

"Um, well, I guess I like painting, video games, and reading?"

He says the last thing like a question because he could probably smell the tension in the room and was getting scared. Poor little uke, he's blushing the colour of his hair. I think he's a kitsune, judging by the scent and colour. His scent is a bit off though, it smells a bit human. The teacher nods.

"Niwa here is a hanyou. His mother is a kitsune. Again, please treat him well. You may sit next to Dark. Dark, will you please raise your hand?"

I raise it and the uke walks towards me, making the scent even stronger. I can't believe I'm going to share a room with this guy, hope he's gay. The walking sex hormone finally sits next to me and I fight to keep my urges under control, only fairing a bit better than a few others in the vicinity. This is going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

**Isho: first chappie done. let me know what you think. remember its Daisuke.**


	2. Guess who won!

**Isho: second chappie, just to entice you.**

**

* * *

**I try to listen to the teacher, and ignore all of the tension around me. I knew it was a bad idea to come here. What was mom thinking? She should've known that the entire population of student demons would hate my very presence, just because my dad is human. The min. the bell rings, I'm running for the dorms, since it is my free period. After 50 grueling min. of droning and stares, the bell finally rings. I grab my stuff and bolt out the door, not wanting to stick around for what ever inexplicable horror the other students had in store for me.

"Hey, kid! Wait!"

I slow down and turn, curious who it was. No sooner than I do, I get tackled by someone. I struggle but the guy just pins me down. I fearfully look up at the boy, he's smiling and has this creepy look in his eyes. I whimper, I don't want to die on my first day. He then does something really weird, he leans down and nuzzles my neck, inhaling. What? I try harder to get him off, to no avail.

"Oh quit your squirming! Though it is a bit hot. Daisuke was it? You smell fantastic, you want to-"

"Hey! No fair! Making the first move!"

He gets yanked off of me by another guy. Fuck, I'm going to get gang raped on my first day. Well, not if I get away before then. I bolt up and start running again.

"Hey! Come back! We weren't done!"

LIKE HELL! I speed up, away from the sound of pounding feet that seems to be growing louder. I look over my shoulder and see a whole mob chasing after me. What did I do! I turn a corner and suddenly get pulled into some classroom. The door slams closed and freezes over, stalling the assailing mob for awhile. I look at my possible savior or nightmare, he has ice blue hair and eyes. He looks like the morbid, silent type. He looks me over.

"What did you do to make half the student population come after you?"

"I don't know!"

He smirks.

"You mean that you are unaware of your own smell?"

I look at him confused. What does that have to do with it? Wait, that one guy said I smelled 'fantastic'. The blue hair nods at my changing expressions and looks back towards the door. I do the same, wondering why the pounding has stopped. The door unfreezes and we peek outside. From what I can make out, the entire mob has resorted to fighting with each other. Blue hair smirks again.

"Looks like your popular, to get them to go as far as fighting each other for you. Maybe you should sneak out the window and let them calm down."

I nod and rush for the window. I open it up as the door slams open. I jump onto the sill, preparing to jump, when I'm grabbed around the waist and lifted up.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to see who won?"

I look up to see that purple haired kid I sat next to in class, Dark I think. Wait, won?

****v ch****

The bell rings and Daisuke zips out of the door before I can talk to him. Guess the tension was too much for him. I gather my things and saunter after him and the others who decided to chase after him. I walk into the hallway and slowly follow the growing mob. Knowing this lot, they'll eventually give up on chasing him and start competing to see who deserves to get him. That's just how us demons are. That's also part of the rules, if there is a conflict of interest's, then we have to fight to see gets whatever we are fighting for. In this case, it's Daisuke. I walk around the corner and, lo and behold, they are all squabbling amongst themselves. I take the chance to beat the ever-loving crap out of the ones who were still currently fighting. Once the victor, I kick the closing door open, hitting some blue haired kid in the face. I look around the room quickly and find Daisuke trying to escape out the window. Isn't he funny. I go up behind him and snake my arm around his waist, lifting him off the window sill, thus negating his plans of escape.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to see who won?"

He looks up at me with his large, adorable red eyes. He then frowns once he gauges what I said. I smile down at him.

"What?"

"I said that I won. Do you know what that means?"

He shakes his head, confused.

"You were sheltered as a kid weren't you?"

He glares at me. I just laugh and continue.

"Well, since everyone was fighting to see who would get you, and seeing that I won, it means that you are now mine."

"WHAT?"

I beam, he'll get used to it, hopefully. He suddenly bites me and I drop him, cradling my now bleeding arm. He springs up and pounces out the window. Motherfucker! He has some sharp teeth! I hear laughing behind me. I turn to find the kid I hit in the face. He's pointing at me and jeering.

"Shut up! Who're you anyway?"

He calms down a bit.

"It's Satoshi, and I think it's going to take a bit more than winning a fight to make him yours."

I growl and swing at him, my arm already healed. He just scoffs and, before my fist can connect, morphs into a freezing blizzard and blows out the window. Fucking Ice demon. Oh well, Daisuke and I are roommates. I'll get to know him better tonight, but right now I need to get to class. The mob and I are already late.

* * *

**Isho: did yous like? i got some of the ideas for the rules from the manga Marugoto Anjyu Gakuen. The main character is forced to crossdress by his mother and is literally mailed to the school in a box. it's funny. READ IT!**


	3. pooo, no wanna

**I hate my life. You guys better b happy with this!**

**

* * *

**

I slow down, shivering from the slight, frigid breeze. I finally sling my bag over my left shoulder and head to the dorm, taking my time to enjoy the warm sun and the smell of the lush grass. Once I get into the cooler building, I head to the dorm sup's office. What was his name again? Oh well. I find his office and push the door open tentatively.

I look around his office since I've never been in here before. It's not very big and is lined with ebony filing cabinets. The walls are a bluish colour and what you can see of the floors are carpeted grey. He looks up from his medium sized desk and small computer with his sharp green eyes and smiles.

"Niwa, can I help you?"

I come all the way into his office while quickly looking at his nameplate. Mr...Atsushi.

"Ah, yeah. I just wanted to unpack my stuff during break. Can you show me my room please?"

He smiles and nods.

"Of course!"

He opens up one of his drawers and pulls out a key. He gets up and walks out of the office and I follow him.

"Now, I will need to explain the dorm rules. First, after 10:00, no one can be in the halls or out side of the dorms, so if you want to go to your lover's room, you'd better do it before then."

I blush at this statement, they actually allow that kind of thing? We get to the end of the hall and turn right.

"Second, Keep your rooms clean. If anything is dirty during one of our inspections, then we will call you out. If there are any secretions on your sheets, we will hang it up on the flag pole for all to see."

My mouth is agape at this. These guys aren't very subtle. He looks back at me and smiles reassuringly.

"Sorry, I didn't write the rules."

He faces forward again as we come upon a staircase and go up.

"Last but not least, you WILL keep yourself clean. If you do not, you will be force cleansed by one of the supervisors. Think you can handle it?"

I nod, at least that last one was moderately normal. We get to the top of the stairs and stop at the second door to the left. Mr. Atsushi hands me the key.

"Here's your room and key. Just so you know, you have a roommate already so you don't have a choice on your bed. If you need any help just le-"

"Kyuu"

We both look down to find this timid looking white rabbit. I gush and pick it up. It kyuu's again, happy this time, and cuddles into my chest.

"Ah, good timing With. Could you make sure Niwa gets settled in properly?"

With kyuu's at him and he walks off, leaving me confused. How can a bunny rabbit help me? I just shrug and enter my room. It's walls are white and has grey carpeting. I set With down on what looks like my bed and start to unpack. I soon find a second pair of hands helping out.

"With help, With help!"

I look up at an exact replica of me. I just stare at him and he beams back. After an eternity of staring, he starts to pout and look sad.

"Suki no want With to help?"

I blink and try to console him before I realize what he said.

"It's DaisukE. And yes you can help."

He beams and claps his hands.

"Yay! With help Suki!"

I sigh and we start putting things away. I don't think I'm going to get the name thing through anytime soon. My bed is on the left side of the room and is devoid of sheets. I wonder who occupies the other one? It seems that he really likes the colour purple and rare objects. There are posters of the most expensive items from around the world taped to his part of the wall. I don't have much of anything to decorate my side, so we just dress the bed and put my clothes away.

Once all of that is done, With turns back into a rabbit and cuddles onto my bed. I look at my watch to see how much time is left before I have to head to my art class. 45 min. **(classes are an hour long and there are only 5 classes in a day, some rotate, some don't. my school was similar only with 4 classes being 95 min long)** I sigh and walk out of the room. _What should I do in the meantime?_ Someone grabs my hand and yanks me forward. When I regain my balance while still being tugged, I see that it's just With in my form again. He turns his head back to me and smiles cutely.

"With show Suki around! Suki will like it here!"

"Daisuke."

He ignores the correction and continues on his way down the stairs and out of the dorm. I just sigh, cover my eyes with my hand, and follow.

****v ch****

"Hey Dark! Dark!"

"Hungh? Whah? Uh?"

I fume as my beloved Dark slips back into daydreaming. Honestly! What could be so absorbing, he has to ignore me! Me, Risa, the most beautiful thing here? I huff and am about to try again when my sister Riku comes up and says some thing.

"I wouldn't bother, half the student population practically went into heat over the new kid."

I turn to her.

"What are you talking about? Who could possibly turn on more people than me?"

I then cover my mouth in realization.

"Could it be another Succubus? Tell me it isn't so Riku!"

She rolls her eyes as I clutch at her uniform.

"From what the rumours say, no it isn't."

Determined, "Who then? I'll kill her for enchanting my Dark! Kill her!"

I then run out of the room and start my search for the unwanted student.

(now to riku)

I shake my head. She's as dumb as ever. Oh well, that new kid better watch out, he's got a lot more to watch out for than my sister. I glance over at Krad and take my seat again.

* * *

**No more! No more! *breaks down sobbing*  
**


	4. Dai meets Risa

**Isho: i know that this isn't very long, but i figured u gys waited long enough 4 me 2 update.**

**

* * *

**

"Did Suki like the tour?"

With looks at me expectantly. Nervous, I rub his head.

"Yeah, you did really well, thanks."

He makes his happy kyuu noise and turns back into the bunny. He puts his front paws on my pant leg and kyuu's to get up. I just sigh, pick him up, and head off to my next class. My class is English 2 in room 8. I wonder if I'm going to have anymore problems with people chasing me. Oh well, we'll see when we get there. Is it ok that With is coming with me to class?

As I'm padding down the nice white hall, someone barrels into me and knocks me to the ground. With flies out my hands and into the wall with a pained screech. I rub my chest, where I landed, and look at the other person who was also thrown to the ground.

"Um, I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

I go over to them and realise that it is a girl. She is holding her head daintily and going, oooh and, ahhhh. I also notice that she has long, dark brown hair that is pulled up on one side with a pink bow. Making her look like a 12 year old. She soon recovers and glares at me.

"You'd better be sorry! Do you even know who I am!"

I frown and furrow my brow.

"No. How could I? I'm new here. Anyway, sorry."

I bend back up and go over to collect With and then make my way to my class. Stupid stuck up bitch! I instantly forget though, when I almost enter the classroom. Dark has this class too? God damn it! I'm glad he hasn't noticed me yet. But the whole class will notice me once the teacher gets here and makes me introduce myself. With kyuu's and transforms back into me. He then walks into the classroom and takes a seat near the middle. Making everybody stare, which starts to weird both of us out.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see a middle aged woman wearing a cream business suit and thin reading glasses. Her brown and black hair was pulled into a pony tail, which kind of threw off the whole 'I'm a bitch' look out the window. And into a ditch covered in dung. She smiles down at me.

"You must be Niwa. I'm the teacher for English 2. You must be very nervous, so I'll just introduce you to the class and give you a seat. Is that all right?"

I vigorusly nod and beam at her, instantly liking this woman. Now I don't have to talk to the class at all! We go in together and notice a few confused looks. Can't say I blame them.

**v ch**

I don't think I can wait till the end of classes to see my little Dai. Maybe I'll be able to intercept him during lunch after this period. I then sulk, I should have looked up his schedule. A mop of red hair then happily prances in and sits down a few chairs from me. Confused, I inspect Dai, his usual smell isn't there, and he looks very cheerful. He's also sitting in With's seat, wait...

As I'm starting to grasp what's going on, our strange teacher walks in along with the fantastic smelling Daisuke. I see, With must've met up with Dai, but he's always so shy. And the last time he turned into someone else, they almost beat the crap out of him. That's why he always looks like a bunny. Hmmmmm. Mrs. Neko points at Dai and introduces him.

"This is Niwa Daisuke. He'll be sitting next to With since he's so determined about it."

I quickly look over to see an ecstatic With put down his previously waving arms as my Dai walks over and sits down while smiling at him. I cross my arms and fume to myself. What's so special about a rabbit? Other than being cute, and fuzzy. Fucker! I notice, with rage, that my little Dai-chan allows With to cuddle his arm. I also notice his blush and nervous smile.

I huff, cross my arms and slouch in my desk-chair, glaring at the processed wood grain. He's MINE! I don't even listen to the teacher as she begins the lesson.

**time skiiiiiiiip!**

The bell finally rings just as I thought that I was going to snap from jealousy. I shoot up after quickly gathering my things and head over to With and a flustered Daisuke. He soon looks up at me and deflates a bit more. We'll just have to change that. I suppose, since he is half human, that a different tactic other than showing my strength to him is needed. So I'll try being friends first.

"Hey Dai-chan. You planning to sit with anyone for lunch?"

"U-um, n-no?"

I smile at him, amused by his waryness.

"Well, you could sit with me and my friends. I'm sure that they would like you."

With looks between us and pouts. Dai notices this and responds.

"Um, would it be ok if With sat with us?"

"Sure."

The doppleganger lights up and nuzzles my Daisuke in the shoulder, making him blush.

"Yay! Suki friends with With."

I twitch at this, Suki, love? NO! He's mine! Dai pinches his brow in frustration.

"Suke! DaisukE! Jeeze!"

Ah, I see, With is having trouble with words again.

"Relax, he often mixes up sounds when they are too hard for him. Though it could create a big missunderstanding."

"Gee, ya think!"

I just laugh and we head out into the hallway.

* * *

**Isho: the reason it took me so long 2 update was b/c i was thinking up some ideas for the story. i was also just procrastinating. hope u enjoyed**


	5. THE HORROR!

**Isho: the poll results are in! risa will not be killed, just maimed and possibly mind raped. :p it's somewhat fun making u gys beg 4 more chappies. I IZ EVIL! XD still in darks POV**

* * *

Daisuke, With, and I make it into the crowding hallway. As I scope out today's mass of obstacles, Dai starts to look nervous. I look around and gauge the situation then turn back to Dai and take his hand. He looks at me confused.

"We're going to have to fight our way through. Don't let go, we wouldn't want you getting trampled now!"

He just blushes before With diverts his attention by grabbing his hand as well. I frown a bit before heading off to the cafeteria, shoving people out of my way. While making my way there, I periodically look back to check on Dai to see if he's doing alright. He seems to be fine, just getting jostled a bit. Oh, and With's fine too i guess, but happier. The prick.

We soon make it to the wondrous eating area. Hear sniffing and turn to see Dai sampling the air.

"What are they serving? I can't tell."

I start pulling us to the food line and answer.

"They serve a bunch of stuff, lets go see what the selection is today."

"O-ok."

I continue to pull him, but this time towards the forming queue. Soon we get some damp green, slotted trays and look at the selections. I look over to Dai and notice his ears perk up as he eyes the selections, sniffing it a bit as well. I chuckle and he glances at me, bashfully blushing.

"Something catch your fancy?"

He eagerly nods his head and starts graciously spooning eggs and bacon into the tray. I laugh and get some broiled pork, steamed corn, and an apple. With gets a bit of everything before we head to the drink cooler. I open it and skim over today's selections. The vampire's were thirsty today. I decide to settle on water while Dai took a soda, sprite I think, and With took an orange juice. After we store our drinks on our leaden trays, I lead us out of the food area and into the large, crowded lunchroom.

"Wait, don't we have to pay for the food?"

I look back at an uncertain Dai, who's looking around guiltily. I smirk at him and turn back around, looking for Saehara and the gang.

"That may be the case in human schools, but everything is provided with tuition. So don't worry about it Dai-chan. Ah! There they are!"

I walk over to the half filled table where all my friends sat. Saehara sat next to Riku, who was on his left, and Towa, who was on his right. I pulled Dai and, in effect, With to the other side of the table and sit down. Saehara lights up when he see's Dai and beams a puppy smile at him.

"Hey! I see we're chummy with the new kid already. You sure work fa- AAUGHH!"

He clutches his groin and leans on the table, his head to the side next to his tray. Dai stares in confusion and I smile at the simpering mass across from us.

"You really need to stay away from that chocolate Seahara, it'll kill you one of these days."

He just gives a shaky affirmative and just continues laying there. Towa giggles, her golden curls bouncing on her shoulders and reaches out her hand to Dai.

"It's nice to finally meet you Niwa-kun. I've heard a lot about you from around the school."

He cocks his head and shakes her hand.

"What do you mean?"

She just continues giggling and just waves the question off. I decide to answer for her.

"She just means that you're the talk of the school, considering the riot you caused this morning."

He blushes and starts to hesitantly eat, ears perking up again as I guess he likes the taste. Riku shakes her head and nods at Dai.

"It's also nice to meet you. I think its past due that we introduce ourselves though. My name is Riku, the fool to my right is Saehara. The charming young woman further down is called Towa."

"I'm With!"

"Of course."

With glows and continues eating the strawberries he had gotten. Dai smiles at them all and Saehara manages to recover from the nut crushing I gave him and continue eating his raw rib-eye. I give him so many of those, it a wonder that he's not sterile yet.(1) I start eating a bit of my corn until my Dai asks something.

"So, um, what kind of youkai are you? I'm a kitsune hanyou."

I swallow and turn to him, deciding to answer this question.

"Saehara is a wolf youkai, Riku is an Ameona. Towa and I are crow's."

"You could probably tell that from his room."

Dai stares quizzically at Riku until Saehara gulps and spills the beans.

"You know, since you're roommates and all."

Dai stops eating and pales, his eyes widening to the size of rocks. I chuckle at his reaction when the buzzer screeches over the intercom. We all get up and I turn to his still petrified form.

"Well, lunch is over. Looking forward to tonight, roomie!"

**view change**

I walk to my art class at a zombie like pace. With had gone to his own class awhile ago and left me some time to think. Me, Dark, share a room? Oh god, I'm definitely going to get raped! Well, I think that was his intention, he did back off a bit during lunch. I don't know if I'll get much sleep tonight, but we'll see.

"I see that you're still alive. Or, at least, in one piece."

I turn and see the blue haired kid who saved me earlier. I smile and wait for him to catch up. Once he does, we start walking again.

"I didn't introduce myself earlier. My name is Satoshi, yours?"

"Its Daisuke. Where are you headed?"

"Art, you?"

"Same."

He nods and we continue walking. A few students walk or run past us and I start to think about my roommate. I then turn to Satoshi-kun.

"Um, Satoshi-kun, do you think it's possible to switch rooms?"

He looks at me as we turn right and stop in front of our door.

"Don't want to room with Dark?"

I look at him, how did he know? He chuckles darkly and looks back at me.

"Everyone knows, he's been bragging to the entire school that you are his and that you are sharing a room."

I puff up, angry and embarrassed. That, that!

"I wouldn't change rooms though. Don't look at me like that, Dark may be a dick at times but he wont rape you like others will. He's also the best protection you've got when it comes to all the pervs out there."

I blush and look down, indignant.

"The transfer process would also take a really long time, just think about it carefully before you do decide to."

I sigh.

"Yeah, we'll see."

He curtly nods and we head into the room. Taking seats near the back.

* * *

**Isho: hey, this was all i could muster out at the moment, but ill start in on the next chappie soon. im not lying, i really will**

**(1) this can really happen, if you hit a guy in the nuts, hard enough, he will go sterile.**

**I have a new post up. it's about the threesome. IT IS NOT A VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT TO BE TOGETHER. I have already decided on the pairing. it is, however, a poll on who you think it will be. you can vote twice. it will be closed in three chapters. bye**


	6. Tidbits

**Isho: hey told u it would be soon. ur gunna hate me for this chapter though. a few things to clarify though, Towa is blond in this cause i always thought she was. I never watched the anime, just read the manga. also, With is With instead of Wiz b/c that's how it was written in the manga i read. it changes based on the translation. but its With and im not changing it. deal with it bitches.**

* * *

I stand outside my room, staring at the grains in the door intently. Classes ended a few hours ago and it was currently 8:00. I had tried to stall coming here as long as I could, but Satoshi-kun and With eventually went their separate ways, leaving me with no other choice but to face Dark. I sigh and get out my key, twisting it in the lock before I face my doom. I hope he doesn't try anything, I'm not in the mood right now.

I peek my head in and spot Dark on his bed, reading a history book. I tiptoe in, hoping he's too engrossed to notice me.

"Took you long enough sweet-stuff."

He lowers the book and leaned it on his knee, smirking at me. I glower at him and turn towards, and open my dresser, getting out my pajamas. He chuckles.

"Did I scare you already Dai-chan?"

"Mmm."

I head over to our connecting bathroom, treading dangerously close to Dark's bed along the way. Once there, I step in, turn on the light and close the plain, cheap wooden door behind me, locking it just in case. The bathroom is pretty standard, white laminate floor, white toilet, cheap laminate sink along with mirror, and a stand up shower with a slide close frosted glass door.

I sigh and lay my pajamas on the sink and start to strip. Once out of my shirt, socks, and pants, I pull on the pajamas and head back out to the bedroom. I drop my clothes into the hamper outside the door and turn around to only squeak and cover my eyes. Dark was almost completely naked, wearing only boxers to cover his shame. I hear him laugh at me while I sidle to my bed, trying not to look at him.

"What, never seen a semi naked guy before? Though I've got to admit, those PJ's look very cute on you."

"AHH!"

I yelp and uncover my eyes as I feel a hard slap to my bum. I flush maroon and stare wide eyed at him while I rub the offended area. He just smirks at me and flops into his bed, covering himself with the blanket. He turns off his bedside lamp, having already turned off the main light.

"You should get some sleep, you'll need it."

I pout, narrowing my eyes, and just head back to my bed, snuggling in and turning off the bedside lamp.

* * *

**view and time change**

"Mnnn, ah! Dark!"

I smirk as I slowly slide my fingers out of Dai's wanting entrance. Soaking in and relishing the sight of my fragile little kitsune panting and lustfully looking back at me. He was naked as the day he was born and sweating, making him glisten a little. One of his hands was twisted into the pillow above him while he was suckling on two of his other fingers. A sliver of his spit trickling down his pearly chin.

He pulls them out and some of his drool follows, leaving a tantalizing strand in its wake. It soon brakes and he whines.

"Dark, why'd you stop?"

I rub my hand up and down his slick stomach and leer at him.

"Mmm, I'm sorry babe. Do you want more?"

He quickly nods and spreads his slender legs for me. I push them back together and he loses it. I settle him back down and pull his head up to face my throbbing pride.

"Show me you want it."

His eyes go half lidded and he starts to pant in want again, opening his moist hole to take me. He manages to get halfway before he starts to moan and bob his head. I grunt as his hot tongue teases the shaft.

"Nnn, yeah, just like that ya little slut. Show me how much you want this."

He looks up at me and goes farther down the shaft, pressing his naughty little tongue along the base. Soon I get impatient and trust into his silken mouth and the tip of my dick hits the back of his-

BREEEP BREEEP BREEEP

My eyes shoot open and I slam the alarm off, groaning at the slickness in my pants. I lift up the covers and move my boxers. Yup, jizzed me-self. I hear little Dai-chan moan from underneath his covers and I smirk over at him. I then sigh and get up, I need to take care of some things in the bathroom. I go to my dresser and pull out a uniform and another pair of boxers, along with some purple socks, and lock myself in the bathroom.

Once I finish jacking off to the image of a certain pajama clad bottom and cleaning myself afterwards, I grab one of the schools' flimsy towels and wrap it around my waist. I head over to the sink and squeeze a bit of toothpaste onto my toothbrush.

**v ch**

I sigh in relief when I hear Dark go into the bathroom. I really don't want to deal with him. I don't know why he's so perverted towards me, or why half the school practically was too. Is it a demon thing? People keep mentioning my smell, it can't be that good could it? I shake my head and slide out of bed, making it before getting out today's clothes.

After getting out a new, clean uniform, I fish around in my suitcase and pull out my tooth brush and tooth paste. After ten min. Dark comes out fully clothed and nods at me.

"All yours Dai-chan."

I hum and enter, clean my self and then get dressed. when I get out I find Dark sitting on his bed, waiting for me. His eyes glance over me then he smiles and gets up, opening the door for me and holding our school bags.

"Come on, lets get some breakfast. The others are probably all there by now."

I nod and we head out of the dorm into the cool sunrise, taking my bag from Dark. I wish we didn't have to get up this early, I miss homeschooling already. We trudge through the slick grass and go into the school building via a side entrance that led directly to the cafeteria. It's not as crowded this time around and there are fewer selections. I get some chicken nuggets and milk while Dark gets some toast with marmalade and orange juice.

We head back out over to the tables and go to the same one as yesterday. It seems only Towa and Riku sre here for now. I smile at them and we sit down across from them. Towa squeals and greets us as Riku just nods tiredly at us. As we eat, Saehara and With join us. With smiles at me and cuddles into my arm and I notice Dark glaring at him from the corner of his eye.

"With tired Suki."

"U-um, ok? I'm sorry."

He hums and nuzzles my arm further and ignores his food.

"Hey Dai-chan."

I look over at Dark and see a disturbingly sweet grin plastered on his face. I shudder and gulp. He just widens his grin and speaks again.

"I was wondering what your schedule was."

"U-um."

I look down and think.

"W-well, yesterday I had History, free period, English, Art, and then Geography. So today I have Western civ, another free period, Algebra, Art again and health class."

Towa's eyes light up and bounces up and down again.

"That's great! Dark, Riku and I are all in your health class!"

"Yes, though that seems to be the only one we share at this point."

I sigh in relief, only three classes with dark. With chirps up.

"With in Algebra and free pewiod with Suki! We have fun!"

I smile at With and finish my food before we all have to head out to class. Before I get all of my things together, Dark turns to me and smirks.

"See you in health class _Dai-chan_."

My eyes widen and I shudder, at least its the last class? No, no I'm doomed. He will catch me and do things to me. I'm going to die.

* * *

**Isho: that is all ur getting from me. till next time. two more chapters until the poll is closed.  
**


End file.
